Death of a Fairy
by MightyAudrey
Summary: ok. i honestly dont really like fairytail, but my friend wanted me to like it and i tried to for a while and even started writing this, but i COULDN'T and even though this is probably one of the best written things i put on here i cant love it, therefore i discontinued this story, but you are welcome to read the first two chapters and tell me if you REALLY want it finished. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Death of a Fairy Ch. 1

My dearest Kammi.

I loved you since the day you were born. But I regretfully can not be in your life anymore. A darkness has come, and the only way to stop it is to give in to it. To save the world I must give up what I love the most. You. I may never see you again. But know in your heart, I will always love you, my little blue star.

Sincerely

Mami.

* * *

I fold the letter back into my pocket. One of the only things I have left of my mother who died saving the whole guild in which I grew up in. I carried it wherever I went since the day I found it on my night stand, 10 years ago today. I was only 9 years old, and it was my birth day. I remember it clearly, The note was sitting on top of the black barrette my mother had always worn on her bright blue hair, identical to mine. The same way I wear that same barrette every day. It reminds me of her. I put on a fake smile as I walk into the guild hall. I was greeted by a bunch of shouts of greeting and happy birthdays. My best friend Asako tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Happy birthday Kammi! I'm so happy! You are finally 19! I don't feel so old anymore!" She yells as she helps me up from the ground. I glare at her.

"You're only a month and 5 days older than me. You turned 19 not too long ago, I don't know what your talking about being old!" I say as I brush off my neon blue dress and purple jacket. "And plus you are the one who looks like a 16 year old!" I say and smile. Asako was sensitive to this fact. She had always looked young for her age, and didn't help by acting younger too. She wore a blue and black crop top, black and blue yoga pants, blue sandals, had her auburn hair in a ponytail, and had her Neon blue Guild mark on her arm. How much we both love our guild in unmeasurable. It was our home, and our family, our friends, and our job. We were the eccentric group of wizards known thought the land.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Ok. So my friend elizabethbane got me addicted to an anime called fairy tail! It's awesome! But unfortunately netflix only has the first 48 episodes! So this fan fiction will only include information from the first 48 episodes, and will take place around when Lucy comes to fairy tail (a guild of wizards who take jobs for non wizards) this focuses on my new OC Kammi And her life in fairy tail, and her struggle to find what happened to her mother. Please review!**

**to see the characters I have designed so far go here:** gallery/51120101/Fairy-Tail


	2. Chapter 2

Death Of a Fairy Ch. 2

I looked over to the side of the group. I knew exactly where the other member of my wizzard team would be. Ruri, more commonly known as Galexa was sitting off to the side with her bangs sweeping onto her face covering her right eye. The rest of her dark blue hair was pulled into a traditional bun with two black chopsticks holding it together, She had a blue and black mini dress with long sleeves and semi-ripped shoulders, and she had several tattoos, including her Guild Mark which was the classic Fairy Tail design accept with a galaxy inside. Her dark makeup and stern look generally pushed people away, but me and Asako know better. We run over to her wading through the crowd of happy people congratulating me on turning nineteen. We sit down on top of the table next to her.

"Hay Kammi! Happy birthday!" she says showing one of her rare smiles. She hands me a small rectangular object wrapped with bright colored paper. I open it and grin, because it was a picture we took of the three of us after our first mission. We were standing in front of a building we had just totaled after attempting to take down some dark guild members that were harassing the inhabitants of the building. It was in a intricate frame small enough to be left on my night stand.

"Thanks Ruri!" I say using her real name. I feel a tug on the edge of my bright purple jacket, and turn to face who was trying to get my attention. I look down at the smiling face belonging to a little girl. She had bright blonde hair in a angle bob, and a white dress on. Her purple Fairy Tail mark showing on her shoulder blade. "Why hello Usagi! whats up?"

"Hi Kammi! I wanted to give you a present!" she said, smiling as she handed me a bright blue flower. Its petals were streaked with purple. "Its a Blue Lilly! I found it this morning and it reminded me of you!" she smiled again showing the missing baby teeth. I hop off the table and hug her, then tuck the flower into my hair.

"Thank you so much!" I say and she grins and runs away to one of her friends.

"Isn't she so cute!" Asako squeals. We both look over at her and laugh enjoying the celebration. I look around at the place I grew up in, and all the smiling faces who I have known for so long. Even the new members like Lucy I feel connected to. They are my family, and my guild, and while I also feel sadness because of my mothers sacrifice, I also feel pride because she sacrificed everything for the people who have over the years become my family.

"You know you get first pick of the jobs today! Go grab us a good one, we need some cash, I'm behind on my rent, and i don't want to get evicted again…" Asako says, her voice fades out as I walk to the jobs board. I study the different jobs and the prophet and sees one that was perfect for my team.

**_Help Wanted!_**

**_Recently an Ogre group has been rampaging and pillaging our village! We are willing to pay up to 6,000,000 jewels! But fair warning, these are unlike any Ogres we have seen before, and by our current count there are thirty of them. We_**

**_will provide sleeping area, food, and any other necessary supplies,_**

**_as well as transportation to and from the island._**

**_Location: Mawazoki Island Resort_**

**_Payment: 6,000,000 Jewels_**

'Perfect!' I thought as I grabbed the flyer and went back over to Galexa and Asako. I put the flyer on the table in front of them and Asako gasped.

"Six... Million... Jewel…" she said slowly. Galexa stared at it for a minute then voiced her opinion.

"Don't you think this is a bit suspicious? I mean, six million is closer to an S class quest… not an average wizard quest…" she sounded a bit sceptical.

"Does it matter? This way we will each get 2,000,000 jewel! Thats way more than we need to pay our rents! Thats enough to pay my rent for a year!" I say excitedly. This was the best break I have ever had, and I was determined to do this quest. With or without Galexa. "Ruri. Are you going to come or not? If not then me and Asako can just get 3,000,000 jewel each. We will go with or without you." I say determined to make her come. I can see her giving in.

"Not to mention its on a tropical island resort!" Asako puts in. We won. Both of us knew that Ruri couldn't stay away from a resort.

"Fine… But if I die I'm blaming you." she says and me and Asako fist bump.

"Ok! Go pack your things and meet me back here in an hour. I have to go make sure its recorded that we have accepted the Job." I say. They nod and I run over to the place we accept the job at. I quickly accept the job and run back to my rented condo. It was a cheap and small place, but it worked. It had running water, heat, air conditioning, and a kitchen, and thats really all I need. I quickly grab my suitcase and shove some clothing into it. I requip into my job armor and head out the door.

I get back to the guild hall and find Galexa and Asako waiting there for me.

"Thank god you don't pack like Ezra!" Asako says. We all knew too well that Ezra packs almost everything she owns when traveling.

"Thank god Ezra is on a job, or you would have been beaten to a pulp!" Galexa retorts, obviously unhappy with the job. But money is money, especially when there is a resort.

"Ok guys, let's go!" I say and start off towards the docks.

Authors note:

**Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me is any changes need to be made! **


End file.
